When disaster strikes
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: My comp entry for devilish Aisha's comp. based on the recent tsunami/earthquke in japan. story and poem.   it's a normal day in the cafe, until tradgey strikes...


Yes there's a poem, and I own it because I made it up! But I don't own tmm kk? Also you should all know this story is based off the earthquake/tsunami that happened in Japan on Friday March 11

********************************************=~.*=

**When Disaster Strikes – beginning poem**

_When disaster strikes_

_It comes with no warning_

_When disaster strikes_

_Everyone suffers_

_When disaster strikes_

_Love is torn apart_

_When disaster strikes_

_We are unprepared _

_When disaster strikes_

_You lose someone _

_When disaster strikes_

_Your life changes_

_When disaster strikes_

_You are weak_

_When disaster strikes_

_Life is gone_

_When disaster strikes_

_All seems lost _

_When disaster strikes_

_Tears will be shed _

_When disaster strikes_

_It hits hard_

_When disaster strikes_

_People need love_

_When disaster strikes_

_The only thing bright will be hope _

_When disaster strikes_

_**We all feel it.**_

**Ichigo's POV**

It was an average work day; Pudding was running around performing, Zakuro was scaring people with her cold, almost glaring, look as she served them, Lettuce was destroying dishes; Ryou was scolding Lettuce for breaking things, Keiichiro was cooking, I was working my butt off, and Mint was… drinking tea.

"Great" I muttered, why wouldn't that girl work some?

She called to me "Hey Ichigo!"

"What?" I asked her, she pointed behind me; I turned and looked, there were some people waving their hands for service

"Bust a move girl, you got some tables to go to!" she said almost laughing,

"Bust a move girl" I mocked to myself twisting my voice to a high pitched snobby sound.

"What?" asked Pudding, as she came around balancing on a brightly coloured ball while twirling sticks that held peoples dishes on top of them

"It's nothing Pudd, I was just grouching about a certain lazy tea drinker, I mean don't you ever feel like your doing too much work for one person alone?"

"No, not really" She smiled brightly "besides I like working here!" she added

"Are you complaining again, Momoyia?" came the voice of my boss

"Ryou, just leave me alone, you're such a big jerk! You won't make Mint work, but you're more than happy to layer the work on me!" I said angrily

"Well, you've obviously been staying up to late miss grouchy kitty"

"I have not! And don't you dare call me a kitty!" I said in a harsh whisper

"Waitress? Could we have some more water over here?"

"Waitress?"

"Miss!"

"Ichigo, you've got tables to wait" he told me, then he walked away, I was pissed.

"Oh and watch for you ears" he called, I was at maximum rage now, but I forced myself to be calm, for the sake of my secret identity. I went to help all of the people waiting for me at their tables.

I worked for at least another hour before I noticed the time, it was late, and the sun was beginning to sink, the whole café was cast with an orange glow.

"Ryou, it's 7'o clock!" I exclaimed

"Were staying open till seven thirty on Fridays now" he informed me, like I should know this already, 'course I didn't know

"I need to go home! There's a paper due tomorrow at school!" I told him (**A/N **in Japan it's not unusual for students to have school on Saturday)

"Ichigo, you need to be more serious with your homework management, how long did you know about this assignment?"

"Look here! I just got it assigned yes-" I was cut short when the lights began to flicker, and sway, the whole café rumbled and dishes began to fall off the tables and shatter, sprinkling sharp pieces of glass everywhere. The shaking got more violent, and some were thrown from their seats into the glass. I was standing there, thinking the world had gone insane, I heard someone shout for everyone to go under the tables,

"An earthquake?" I asked, then I was thrown to the floor, I slid through the sharp glass that was there, and I could feel the warm sticky blood running down my arms now, I could feel the sting of multiple cuts, and when I looked at my arm I nearly threw up, it was a gruesome sight, my arm was in shreds, and there was still glass embedded in my skin, I was cut in other places too, and I could feel the blood beginning to pool under me, I was feeling dizzy and light-headed when the castle-like café began to fall.

Bricks smashed to the floor, chunks of ceiling and such began to rain down everywhere, and before I really knew what had happened, I heard a sickening _snap_ and there was an intense pain in my legs, I felt more stick wetness, I didn't look back, I already knew what had happened; I felt sick, but I wasn't dead yet, when I had fallen my upper body had landed under a table, which had been hit by a stray piece of falling debris, and had collapsed into a triangle sort of shape that blocked more bricks from hitting me, I was somewhat safe for now.

I sighed tiredly, and looked up, and staring into my eyes was my 'favorite' alien

"What do you want?" I asked with attempted fire, the question sounded more like a pitiful squeak

"Looks like we won't have to destroy you after all" he said absent mindedly, he looked down at me with a callous look in his eyes,

"Well, that's what you get kitty-cat" then he lifted my head and kissed me on the lips

"YOU SICK TWISTED PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME WHEN- when I- I'm-m to weak t-to fight you!" I screamed slowly losing strength, he shrugged

"Whatever happens, happens girl" he left me then, that when I heard the whimpering, I found Pudding's alarmed face in the dark space, so she was with me too, that's when I realized I couldn't feel pain anymore, I shut my eyes tight, I slightly couldn't believe this. If I ever came out of this I knew I would never recover from the trauma I'd been in today, but what about Pudding? She had little siblings at home, who were probably terrified, and she was soo little…

The rumblings stopped

"Pudding?" I called weakly, she answered with a whimper, her tail was out and wrapped around her legs, her ears were flat, and she was hugging her knees to her chest

"Pudding, are you hurt?" I asked

"N-n-no, not really, except…" she didn't finish

"Except what?" I prompted

"Except I got cut a bit" she said

"Come here little monkey, let me see it" she shuffled over to me, she showed me here hands, there were cuts on them, some of the flesh had been ripped away and they were bloody, she looked terrible, and I noticed, her tail was at a wrong angle,

"Pudding, when you fell off your ball, was your tail out?" I asked, she nodded

"I think you broke it" I told her, she looked at me her brown orbs staring with such intensity, I looked away, and what did she expect from me anyways?

"Look, why don't you transform, so that your hands will be covered by your gloves; that might help the bleeding." I told her, she nodded and quietly called out her transformation phrase, light illuminated the otherwise dark area, and then it was gone with it was my night vision. I heard Pudding gasp

"What is it?" I asked sleepily

"Ichigo, your- your – your"

"MY WHAT?" I demanded

"Your legs, their"

"Ya, I know, and I can't really move right now" I said shivering from the cold of the night that had crept up on us during the quake

"Onee-sama, I'm scared" she told me hugging me, trying to give support,

"Don't worry Pudding, it's over now, and soon people will come and help us" every breath sent pain coursing up and down my spine now. I squeezed my eyes shut once more. My ears had come now, my body was too taxed to try to prevent it now, with my now super-sensitive hearing, I could hearing something frightening

"Oh my god, it's not over, it's not over" I said in a hollow voice

"What do you mean?" asked Pudding with genuine fear,

"Water" I murmured "water"

"Water?" she stopped and listened

"I hear it too now, what is it?" she asked, I tried to answer, but I was too weary to produce a sound, minutes later the water hit like a gushing flood, I was trapped under the cement that had crushed my legs, I couldn't move though even if I was freed, I was just soo sleepy, and my eyes were gettiinngg soo heeaavvvyy, the water around me was scarlet, I hoped that Pudding would at least get free, because I knew I was done.

I shut my eyes and accepted my fate.

*****************************************=~.*=

End of story, soo how was it? I was going to write this story, or something like it, when I was Aisha's contest so I figured, meh, people are gonna die, I might as well enter this in her contest. Anyways, review please!


End file.
